


hey post more bughead smut perhaps

by pleasing



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasing/pseuds/pleasing
Summary: i’m deprived and need more smut





	hey post more bughead smut perhaps

I’M SO DESPERATE I’M LITERALLY LAUGHING AT MYSELF THAT I’M POSTING THIS BUT I NEED MORE SMUT OK


End file.
